shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
William D. Smith
is an infamous Pirate Captain in the New World. The Childhood Friend of Demon Eyes Calico, William was born onboard a ship caught in the middle of a typhoon, off the coast of Logue Town. In his childhood, William had embarked on many adventures and quests. Sometime later, William was employed into service for the Black Owl Pirates a pirate crew who captured and soled slaves, and was given command of the Owl Talon. However, after he set free a cargo of slaves, his employer, a Man named Carl Burlington, had William branded as a pirate and the Owl Talon to be set aflame and sunk. After failing to rescue the Owl Talon, William struck a bargain with the Zombie captain of the Thriller Bark, Gekko Moriah, to resurrect his beloved vessel, renamed the Phantom's Wale, and began a new life as a pirate. At some point in his Pirate career, William Gained a Bounty of 499,000,000. After two years of being a Pirate, Willam Gained worldwide reputation for causing trouble, even among the Gorosei, and the Marines, committing actions that were deemed dangerous by the World Government. And has gained a reputation for being 'reckless' and, in some cases, 'insane'. Pirate who's aim is to destroy every thing the Marines stand for. Over the course of time, William became the stuff of legend and many tales were told of his exploits, with most of these tales however were fabrications concocted by William to bolster his reputation. Despite his many deceptions though, He did embark on a great number of adventures, many of which involved the supernatural and meet various legendary Pirate. Indeed, William's ultimate ambition is to Find the legendary treasure left behind by the Former Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and Obtain the freedom to sail the Four Blues as well as the Grand Line and the New World as a legendary pirate. He has eaten the Yoso Yoso no Mi Appearance As a Cabin boy he wore a white Suit. William is a tall and muscular man with spiky white hair and light purple eyes. His distinguishing feature is a purple tattoo under his left eye. In his first appearance, he wears a simple long sleeved white shirt with a V-shape neck with the sleeves stopping mid way on his arms and halving the bottom half in a ripped fashion same as the bottom of the shirt under it he has a black wife beater, Light blue Skinny jeans with rips on the right upper thigh and lower left thigh and knee, White combat boots. He also wears two black arm bands embedded with on his right hand and one on his left hand. After the Time-Skip he wears a full white outfit and a purple jacket with a hood. While on a regular missions he wears a white shirt under a black jacket with a Symbol insignia on it and white pants with black combat boots meeting with. His hair is longer and tamed. He no longer has the purple tattoo under his left eye. Gallery External Links Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User